1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a graphics processing unit (GPU), and more particularly to a management method of a GPU.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of electronic devices widely used today, such as smart phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), tablet computer, notebook computer, or desktop personal computer, are provided with power saving management function. In order to reduce power consumption or to reduce waste heat, these electronic devices are capable of performing power saving management to important elements such as processor, co-processor and chipset. There are currently several power saving management techniques based on a hardware mechanism, such as dynamical voltage/frequency scaling (DVFS) and clock gating. Since these power saving management techniques are based on a hardware mechanism, they are less flexible.